mml milo x mort
by jackson life
Summary: milo wants to keep everyone safe and mort now notice he is hurting inside.


'I'm helping by not helping,' Mort winced as he recalled the words Milo said to him the day before. It never bothered him the first time he heard it during that one egg drop experiment but now when he's heard it a second time… Pity for the young Murphy tugged at his heart as he imagined the hard feels Milo must have had in excluding himself and his chaos from activities just for the benefit of others. Even if it's a Christmas volunteer activity, Milo did not hesitate to exclude himself and as he said, did not help by not doing any help. And as if things can get any crueller to the kid, all the kids in the class, except Zack and Melissa, and Mort who is on the neutral side, are happy when Milo stays out of things. Happy that a kid chooses to suffer pain for excluding himself from them because of something he can't control. "Poor Milo… " Mort muttered as he pressed for the doorbell of the Murphy home. Being the civil friend of Milo whenever Zack and Melissa aren't available, Mort took the chance of spending the day with Milo and getting him to perform alongside him in an intermission... That he hasn't quite planned on what to do just yet. Knowing Milo as a musical kid, he needed the help he could use, never mind the Murphy curse. And if there's extra time, maybe he can pull the kid in for a long hug and not let him go-! Mort quickly slapped himself out of obscene thoughts. But of course, Mort knew that Murphy's law can be unpredictable so just in case, packed a first aid kit for the sake of it. But it never bothered him a bit. Sure he's bound to worry when something goes wrong but that worry tends to go for Milo more than himself knowing how much that thirteen-year old had to go through. The door opening snapped Mort out of his thoughts and Mrs Murphy appeared with a smile that melted into a frown when she saw who came over. "Bradley?" Mrs Murphy lowered a brow that made Mort tilt his head with a frown but quickly defend himself. "I think you're mistaken Mrs Murphy, I'm Mort, Mort Schaeffer from down the street, a friend of Milo's? I was at his birthday party last time remember?" Mrs Murphy's eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth "Oh my, you're right!" She laughed and opened the door, leading Mort inside. "I'm sorry for the misconception! It's just that I don't usually keep track of the good kids in Milo's class other than Zack and Melissa. Almost all of the kids I've known of through the school principal are usually not very nice with Milo and-" The woman shut her eyes tight and sighed, before looking at Mort with a soft smile. "Well at least you don't seem to be a bad kid," She tensed when she said that and turned away. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that," "That's okay Mrs Murphy, I understand," Mort meekly spoke and sighed. "Can't argue with ya when you said about how many kids are mean with Milo. Geez I don't even understand my own classmates! They're being ultimate cowards, no wonder Melissa calls them that," Mrs Murphy nodded and regained her neutral composure. "Oh well it's their mindset so that can't be helped," Her gaze set upstairs. "Milo's upstairs in his room by the way. It's one door away from the stairs, covered with caution tape. You can't miss it!" Mort smiled as he proceeded to go upstairs. "Got it!" He called out as he bounded upstairs. And just as Mrs Murphy described, Mort took less than a second to find Milo's room and knock, waiting for the owner to open up. "Coming!" A voice sounded followed by a loud thud and a dog's whine. "Sorry Diogee!" Mort winced. 'Must have been Murphy's law again,' He thought as he was greeted by Milo at the opened door; Diogee panting and plopping himself at his feet. "Hey Mort! Come on in!" Milo happily greeted and let Mort inside. The plump boy looked around the spacious room in awe. Various posters, photographs, a closet full of various outfits, an upperdeck bed, everything Milo-like littered every corner of the room. But posters and wall decor outnumbered the furniture for reasons that Mort could pretty much get. "Cool room! You could easily throw a party in here!" Mort complimented as Milo smiled, rubbing his head bashfully. "Aw thanks Mort! Glad you liked it!" He went to drag out two beanbags from a corner for them to sit on. "But I don't usually throw parties here unless it's a snack party or simple board game meetup," Mort raised a brow and took a seat on one of the beanbags. "Really? How come?" To this, Milo looked troubled but quickly made a fake smile that Mort seemed to read through, concerning him slightly. "Well why would I throw a party when I only have like two friends over to celebrate? That wouldn't be a party. Just a simple get-together!" "It's still a party as long as there's guests." "Good point," The two exchanged an awkward silence before Mort started up. "So.. Zack and Melissa aren't here and, never knew where they were," He gave Milo a look of question with a chuckle. "Care to explain?" "Well…" Milo glanced to the side as he recalled what his friends are doing for the holidays. -- "Zack, mind passing the clamps over?" Dr Underwood reached her gloved hand out at her side for the requested object. A short distance away from her, Zack, who's dressed in sterile scrubs and wearing a surgical mask frowned as he scanned the various metal instruments laid out before him. "Which clamps mom?" Zack questioned. "There's like a dozen types of them!" "The ones that resemble scissors! The ones with the ends going slant," Zack picked up several of the said tools and passed them over one by one to his mother as she worked. Beside him, Dr Underwood's assistant, Eunice, chuckled as she watched him from her monitoring the patient. "So Zack, how's the surgeon experience going on for you?" Zack looked exasperated but luckily his mask hid most of his face from view and readability. "Very good, I totally love this job, never mind that the patient needed operating at the eve of christmas!" He sarcastically spoke as his mother overheard and chuckled, her eyes never taken off her work. "Well patients are unpredictable these days," She joked and smiled at her son. "Don't worry Zack, you're doing great for a starter at least!" Dr Underwood praised. "It takes time to succeed in a job like this so don't rush yourself unless you want some minced meat in front of you," In response, Zack just stayed silent as he kept doing his job; His lunch almost ending up in his throat at the mention of gruesome stuff in his mom's words. -- Meanwhile in someplace strange and unknown to mankind; "Hurry up you slow beings of nature! Don't let those piñatas catch you!" Orton Mahlson, or Dr Hankry Zone at the moment, called out to his fellows as they ran, avoiding several giant piñata monsters as they gave chase. At the order, the clock-wearing ape named Time Ape picked up his speed and ran, behind him, Melissa followed suit but tripped over some rocks; Falling to the floor. "Ugh! Curse you moonrocks!" Melissa snarled as she stood up shakily, her knees hurt a little from the fall. But as she did, the giant piñatas are gaining up on her and closing in much to her rising fear. That's it... Dr Zone and Time Ape are safe while she dies in the hands of vicious beings made of colored crepe paper. BZZZZTTTTT!!!!! "Stay away from my child you bloodthirsty savage creatures!" Dr Zone war cried as the piñata monsters dropped to the ground convulsing. His present arm was opened with a metallic tazer in place and the box closed up itself forming the usual present. The man immediately went to Melissa's side and helped her up, the high confidence in his gray eyes melting into concern. "Are you alright Daughter? The beasts didn't hurt you did they?!" Melissa rolled her eyes as she got up, dusting herself. "Calm down and don't work yourself up, the only way I'm ever dying is because of old age, not death by piñatas!" She assured firmly and chuckled as the man. "Boy if this were ever a real Dr Zone Files episode my friend would be amazed-!" "CUT!!" -- Mort's jaw dropped as Milo finished talking. "So Zack's assisting his mom in surgery and Melissa's acting out as Dr Zone's daughter in Balsawood? No wonder they're so busy!" Milo chuckled and shrugged. "Well Zack's been wanting to have the doctor's specialty like his mom and Melissa's pretty deserving of the role since her passing of auditions and her high number of subscribers on YouTube!" "That's so cool of them dude!" "Yeah!" Mort smiled and looked at Milo contentedly. "Well if they're busy, what about you?" He asked. "What are you gonna do for christmas now that you're…you know," His voice softened to a sad tone at the last words. "Oh I'm doing something alright!" Milo quickly spoke. "I'm just…I'm just.." He turned away and shut his eyes, not knowing what to speak for he completely had no self-plans for christmas. "But staying away from the christmas show and keeping everything safe is counted as something right?" Mort sensed the pain in Milo's voice and frowned. "You're not doing anything, are you?" He reached over to place a hand on Milo's shoulder; The latter shutting his eyes even tighter as tears slid down. "I AM trying to keep everything and everyone safe in the show Mort!" Milo cried in anguish. "Everyone wants me out of things and I'm doing just that!" He sobbed and clenched his fists. "Why are you even asking me what I'm doing for myself this christmas Mort?! Aren't you supposed to be in the Me-Free Zone?!" Mort cringed at the sound of Milo's bitter tone. His heart tore as he saw Milo crying, his pupils shrunken in anguish, shaking and clearly hurt. "Milo… I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you with that question. I was just curious!" He sighed and turned away. "That wasn't nice of me of me to ask that, I should have known," He looked at Milo with remorse. "I'm sorry…" "No, I'm the one who should be sorry Mort," Milo sadly spoke as he inched towards Mort, the big boy opening his arms so the smaller can nestle in close to him. "I just wanted to do what I can to make people happy this christmas, Mort. Even if it means keeping me away from them, I'd happily oblige as long as they're happy," This made Mort look incredulous. "Happy because you are hurting?! That's not right Milo! You're a human with the right to celebrate with others!" Mort cried. "I-It's christmas dude! Nobody should force anybody out of it!" He placed his hand over Milo's mouth when the owner opened it to say something. "Including you! Never mind the condition!" Milo sat stunned and raised his brow. Out of all the kids who aren't Zack or Melissa, he did not expect a person like Mort to defend him like this. "Mort… Are you alright?" Milo chuckled, trying to think of this as one big joke. "No alien kidnapped you and took your form right?" Mort shook his head. "Nope. It's really me Milo, no alien would kidnap a being with a lot of chakra." "Then why are you suddenly caring about me?" "Because I liked you" Mort covered his mouth in shock as Milo's eyes widened. Mort likes him?! Mort buried his face in his hands. "I liked you because of how strong you are despite how everyone and the world treats you." Mort confessed. "And I liked how you always managed to smile in the face of danger!" His eyes watered and he pulled Milo in for a tighter squeeze. "If only everyone else saw the good in you… Then you'd be as well-liked as everyone else! You wouldn't need to suffer and hide it from everyone!" He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "That's it.. If they fail to see that, no matter how your friends try to get them, I'll make sure they see the good in you, even if it means crushing their chakra to fragments!" "Oh Mort…" Milo's eyes closed as a serene smile formed on his face. "I'm touched…" His arm made way for Mort's back as he embraced him. "You'd do that for me? That's a bit too far," Mort shrugged and laughed meekly. "That was just a metaphor Milo, don't take it so literally." He paused and a grin formed on his face. "Speaking about that, Milo," He placed his hands on the latter's shoulders. "I have a little something I wanted to do for the upcoming christmas show, but, I can't and won't do it without you…" He whispered the plans into Milo's ear and the rest of the day is spent on discussing, rehearsing and more planning. -- The next day, the christmas show went with a blast. Mort and Milo's segment went last and out of all the others, despite the broken props and fallen stagelights, theirs attracted the most applause thanks to Mort's strong and inspiring speech in defense for his partner. Even the kids like Bradley Nicholson and Amanda Lopez were moved and promised to not focus on the bad of Milo anymore. To celebrate the success, Milo invited his friends, and Mort of course, to spend the night with him and celebrate christmas with his family the next day when the snow's completely covered the ground. Melissa and Zack slept on ahead while Mort and Milo remained awake. The plump boy was lying down beside Milo on a floor mattress as he gazed up at the ceiling, his hand entwined in Milo's. "Today went well, don't you think Milo?" Mort whispered and smiled at his friend. "Murphy's law happened as usual, but still, nothing went fatally wrong," "That and you, Zack and Melissa saved me from a crowd of angry kids!" Milo giggled and sighed. "That was a beautiful speech you made by the way," A single tear slid down. "I don't know what to say," Mort rolled to his side so he was facing Milo, placing his hand on his cheek. "Then don't say anything, because you've done and sang enough, you could get a sorer throat because of that," His face appeared to inch closer to Milo's as he finished speaking. Although hesitant at first, Milo regained his calm and softly smiled, liking the feeling of Mort's warm hand on his cheek. Strange... There was this strange feeling that seemed to overwhelm him all of a sudden. Could it be butterflies in his stomach? Could it be… That feeling people get when they feel the love aimed towards them from another? 'But it's Mort. A guy. A guy!' Milo shut his eyes and shrugged. 'Nah who cares? True love comes in many forms.' Milo smiled and braced his arms around Mort. "Goodnight big guy," Milo softly spoke as he nuzzled Mort's neck, thinking that the big guy is already asleep. But unknownst to him, Mort's eyes were opened slit and he could already read Milo's internal feels. He returned the embrace with one arm but kept his hand on Milo's cheek; Giving a light a kiss on the Murphy boy's forehead. "Goodnight Milo Danger Murphy…"


End file.
